


漂亮男孩

by LittleDamara



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Top Steve Harrington
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 比利是个漂亮性感的混蛋，老好人史蒂夫却被他吸引，甚至在那次压倒性的决斗后（史蒂夫感谢麦克斯）越发关心起比利。





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫·哈林顿一直在自我欺骗，从他过往的校霸任期时无数情感战绩，到勾搭上乖乖女南希并且被甩，然后发生各种怪异得无法想象的奇幻暴力事件后，比利来到镇子上，带来加州的性感阳光肌肤和呼之欲出的疯狂性吸引力，史蒂夫就算再逃避也对此无能为力了——特别在他们打了一架之后。

“我是gay。”史蒂夫沮丧又带点自豪地说。南希和乔纳森在餐桌的另一边看着他，过了会儿才把嘴巴合上。  
“拜托，我向你们坦白这件事需要很大的勇气好吗？不说点什么？”史蒂夫简直不敢抬头了，他耳朵发红地偷瞄南希，女孩只是僵硬地扭头看着乔纳森，疯狂用眼神示意要她的新晋男朋友说点什么。  
乔纳森比南希还要慌张，瞪着他那双斑比眼睛，咽了几次喉咙才开口。  
“我是说……你被南希甩也不至于这么过意不去。”  
“乔纳森！”  
“我就是这么意思啊，他分明是受到打击了！”  
“但你也不要直接说出来。”  
“嘿！我还在这里。”史蒂夫敲敲桌面，对面的小情侣再次对他展现夹杂着关怀和无措的表情。  
“我的意思是，错不在你南希，你值得更好的。”史蒂夫无奈地看看乔纳森，对方只能咧嘴笑笑。“我很早之前就有这个，呃，这个倾向了。”  
“但你有过那么多的女朋友？”南希困惑地皱眉。“你不能说gay就是gay了……”  
“我先抱歉，以前的我确实是个混蛋，但我还不至于会找这个借口来……来解释我被甩的原因，南希，真的不是你的错。我的重点是，我一直都会被男孩吸引，特别……”  
“这我真的看不出。”乔纳森说。  
“因为你不是我喜欢的那款，拜尔斯。”  
乔纳森耸耸肩，史蒂夫突然发觉这两个人的重点似乎搞错了。  
“你们一直认为我还在介意你们俩的事？”  
南希和乔纳森慎重地点点头。  
“我都在坦白我的性取向了你们居然还想着自己！我根本就不该跟你们讲！该死的！”  
史蒂夫整个下午都没有理睬南希，就算他们上同一节物理课。放学后史蒂夫终于原谅南希了。  
“好吧，现在你有什么目标吗？”南希抱着课本走在史蒂夫身边。史蒂夫因为她的提问而瞪大眼睛看她。  
“为什么你会这么问？”  
“因为你突然间就坦白啦，排除你真的受刺激，那就只有最近遇到让你心动的人了，所以才想找人说说。”南希抬头看着史蒂夫。“我说得是不是，嗯？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫没啥好狡辩的，他想着约南希去甜品店接着聊聊这件事（乔纳森要跟着来也行），但并不打算这么早让他们知道这感情是因为比利·哈格罗夫那个混蛋引起的。  
“嘿，麦克斯。”南希朝对面走来的一帮小孩打招呼。史蒂夫看着那个四个搅乱小镇平稳生活的男孩还有比利的妹妹，觉得胃有点发紧。  
“你的伤好了嘛？”贾斯汀笑嘻嘻地问，史蒂夫应付地对他假笑，男孩反而因为作弄成功而笑得更开心。南希在一边叮嘱她的弟弟不要太晚回来之类的，威尔和卢卡斯在那里讨论某个新出厂的游戏街机，麦克斯看着卢卡斯，似乎对他绝望了。  
“嘿，麦克斯，你哥怎么样了？”史蒂夫上前问。  
“他很好，我比较担心你。”姜黄色头发的女孩看着史蒂夫，克制不要总盯着他还有点乌青的眼眶。“不过你干嘛问这个？”  
“呃，这个，毕竟发生了这么多事，还有，你们待会儿还要去游戏厅吗？谁带你去？”  
“我和卢卡斯一块。”麦克斯拍拍她小男朋友的肩膀，卢卡斯只是不耐烦地问麦克斯有什么事，然后在麦克斯瞪了他一眼后就知错了。  
史蒂夫还想继续问什么，南希干脆地把他从这群小孩身边拉走。他们吵闹地相互告别，南希则是埋怨说乔纳森肯定等了他们很久了。

“所以是比利对吗？”南希突然说。  
史蒂夫被奶昔呛到，乔纳森惊讶地看着他，南希倒是显得游刃有余。“这还挺好理解的，他的确很性感。”  
“他是个混蛋。”乔纳森说。“他这家伙除了外表就没什么了。”  
“可史蒂夫喜欢啊，再说他们还打过一架不是吗？对彼此印象深刻。”  
“你们不能老是把我忽略在一边然后谈论我。”史蒂夫抱怨。“而且你是怎么知道的？”  
“我看你刚才在问麦克斯，所以还能是什么？比利最近转来，威胁你的地位，打了一架，然后你就坦白你是gay了。”  
“这会很艰难，老兄。”乔纳森插了一句。  
“谢谢你的关心。”史蒂夫看着乔纳森，对方只是把饮料吸得很大声。  
“你不能一开始就找难度这么大的人，史蒂夫，他很辣，但的确是个混蛋。”南希忧愁地看着史蒂夫。  
“所以我才需要你们帮忙，可是我现在有点后悔了。”史蒂夫抱住脑袋。“而且……”  
他还没说完，冷饮店的玻璃门推开，一个女生进来，比利跟在后面，完全没留意到史蒂夫这一桌人。他们来到柜台边的高脚椅，半依靠在那，说笑着。  
史蒂夫转回头，南希和乔纳森紧张地看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“他看起来可不是gay。”南希小声地说。“而且我很担心你又会被他揍，虽然现在他安分很多，但你前景依旧不乐观。”  
“你觉得我等下就要上去和他要电话号码是不是？”史蒂夫翻个白眼。“我要怎么做有我自己的计划。”  
“比如？”  
“闭嘴，拜尔斯，我想到的话就不会坐在这里了！”  
“史蒂夫……”  
“而且你们不明白，我现在有个最大的问题……”  
“史蒂夫……”  
“有什么事南希？你就不能等我说完吗？”  
“哟，这不是宝宝保姆史蒂夫吗？”比利经过他们桌子时大力地拍下史蒂夫的肩膀，把他吓了一跳。南希和乔纳森看着史蒂夫极其僵硬地抬头，在微笑面对还是摆酷脸之间来回犹豫最后一脸茫然地和比利对视。后者的新女友不屑地看了史蒂夫一眼，把头扭到一边。  
“没得脑震荡吧？”比利把重心放在右腿，歪着身子站着，浑身散发令史蒂夫窒息的性感。他穿着牛仔夹克，高腰浅色牛仔裤包裹着他的窄臀和饱满的大腿，蓝色的眼睛在浓密的睫毛后闪着甜品店里霓虹灯的光。  
“我，呃……呃，挺好的。”史蒂夫吸了一口气，朝南希瞥一眼时发现女孩在担忧地皱眉。  
“我很好，主要是你没事就行。”他这么说。  
“哇喔！”比利挑眉，他漂亮的笑容扩大，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。“你居然还会关心我，真贴心，不是吗？”比利笑着扭头看看他的女朋友，对方只是耸耸肩，有点埋怨比利为什么在这里耗时间。  
“只是跟你说，上次矛盾算是抵消了，毕竟以后我妹妹还会跟你们那帮小鬼一块玩，大家没必要搞得这么僵。”比利说完还抬头看看南希和乔纳森，最后目光落回史蒂夫脸上，似乎真的把他当做那群小孩的头了。  
“当然。”史蒂夫挺起胸膛，他想站起来和比利说话，但比利站着的这个位置令他没有空间，只好继续缩着下巴抬头，这样子的确丑了点。  
“你真好，史蒂夫。”比利又用力拍了他，给了一个极具暗示的眼神，转身搂着女孩肩膀离开了。店里的三个人看着黄色头发的比利大力推开玻璃门，进入到逐渐昏暗的室外，在粉色的霓虹灯里打开车门。比利挨在女孩耳朵边说了什么，没一会儿他们就看见那个女孩朝这边笑得花枝招展的。  
“他们俩肯定在笑话你。”南希看着那辆蓝色科迈罗拐上大道消失不见，对史蒂夫遗憾地撇撇嘴。“他刚才为什么那么看你？”  
史蒂夫完全把脸埋在手掌里。  
“这就是我想说的，那次打架，如果你们是从贾斯汀那里打听到的话，他肯定会说得很详细。”  
“当然。”乔纳森回答。  
“当时比利骑在我身上轮拳揍我，我都快没没意识了，不，应该已经昏过去了，但是在这之前，我……这要怪我的身体，而且他在那动来动去，就是，我猜……呃，比利应该也感觉到了。”  
“什么？”南希问，她迟钝了一秒，瞪大眼睛。乔纳森困惑地看着南希，接着他也瞪大眼睛。他们看着史蒂夫，等着这个可怜人憋出剩下的话。  
“对，我该死的勃起了。”史蒂夫完全埋在桌子底下。“而且比利肯定也发现了……肏他的青春期。”

比利把爱丽送回家后，自己并不是太想回去。今天麦克斯和她的妈妈要离开霍金斯镇去地方过周末，这么说两天内家里就只有他和父亲在。送完爱丽之后比利发现时间已经晚了，他也没有接送麦克斯当做借口，正是这样他才越发不想回去。除非。比利朝家的方向开车时侥幸地想着。除非今晚他爸没回来，那还好些。  
结果比利远远地看着屋子的房间灯亮着，不能再明显了，他甚至看到父亲的影子映在窗帘上。  
“肏他的。”比利用力打了下方向盘，胃打结地将车开进车道上。他尽量小声完成这些，打开前廊门，又开始祈祷他爸不在客厅，这样他可以快速地回到房间。  
“比利？”尼尔·哈格罗夫的声音在屋子一侧响起。比利懊恼地皱眉，他正往那边看去，尼尔突然冲出来，一把将门重重关上。比利盯着他父亲放大的那张脸，余光瞄着男人肌肉隆起的手臂，不自觉地开始急促呼吸起来。  
“见鬼的，你是看不懂表还是就是个蠢货？”尼尔用力揪住比利的牛仔夹克，摇晃着他。比利闭起眼睛，抿着嘴巴。等到摇晃停止后，他才试着松开沉重的下巴。  
“我忘记看时间了，先生。”  
尼尔在松手之前粗鲁地把他甩到一边，比利没站稳，坐到沙发上去。他试着撑起自己，尼尔就压下来，两只手圈住他，进一步威胁：“我不会管你这个小荡妇跑到外面发疯，只是，看在苏珊的份上，你就不能乖乖地做点样子出来？”  
比利一直不太明白为什么他的父亲喜欢骂他荡妇或者小婊子，他长得一点都不像那些弱不禁风的书呆子或者同性恋。  
“我会的。”比利点点头，强忍不适地皱着脸。正因为苏珊和麦克斯不在家，他父亲才有机会露出真面目来恐吓他。“我下次会注意的，先生。”  
尼尔依旧盯着他，天花板的灯光令他面部产生一种奇怪的阴影。他终于在一阵沉默后起身离开比利，骂着他喷的那些香水，打开电视机，然后就不再理睬比利了。比利厌恶地看了男人一眼，快速地回到房间，把门关上，再把唱片机打开，盖住门外的橄榄球比赛声音。  
比利想到在他还小的时候，很期待每天与父亲一同收看棒球赛的时间，可是在他的记忆中，父亲的脾气越来越差，最后连母亲都受不了他，从而离开了这个家。  
“肏……”他泄气地骂了声，扭头时看到镜子，目光落在被尼尔捏皱的外套上。他恼火地把外套脱下，用力扔在床上。他现在满腔怒火，却无处发泄。好吧，家里除了尼尔，现在连麦克斯都爬到他头上了，下一个还会是谁？  
他突然想到今晚在甜品店里看见史蒂夫那副蠢样，轻蔑地笑了下。  
没可能的。他倒在床上，从抽屉里拿出杂志，没翻几页，房门被一种恐怖的力道捶响。  
“他妈的把你的垃圾音乐关掉！”  
比利看着从门缝下逸出的两道黑影，一动不动，如果比利再晚点关音响，说不定尼尔就会把门撞开实打实地教训他。  
比利关上音乐，那道影子停留了一会儿，最后离开，现在整栋房间充满了比赛的吵杂声。  
比利可能会永远都不知道他为什么会离开加州，搬来这个印第安纳州的霍金斯小镇，就像他永远都不知道为什么他的妈妈当初没有带他走一样。黄头发的男孩依旧满腔怒火，他埋怨一切，却又在转身躺的时候压到一个淤伤——不是史蒂夫造成的，那次打架史蒂夫都没怎么打到他——刺激的疼痛令他抽了口气，而后才伸出手将台灯关掉，让房间沉入一片昏暗中。


	2. Chapter 2

比利直接被一阵暴力的敲门声吵醒，他眯着眼睛，趔趄地撞在门框上，把门打开，对着他父亲揉眼睛。  
“什么事？”他忍下一个哈欠，嘟囔地说。时间不上不下，通常他会在周末睡过中午，然后开始锻炼，如果他父亲还在家，便会找借口跑出去闲逛，以此减少惹麻烦的可能性。  
不过现在才早上十点刚过，尼尔从未这么早叫他起来。  
“你现在去超市，这是苏珊留的清单。她们今晚回来。”尼尔把一张纸条塞给他，手指戳在他胸膛上隐隐发疼。比利接住纸条，大脑还未完全清醒。尼尔看着这个半裸上身、躲在门后的男孩，露出危险的眼神。比利察觉到已经晚了，尼尔一手抓上他的下巴，猛力把他拉到面前。  
比利咧嘴，很快又闭起嘴巴，瞪大眼睛与他父亲对视。  
“听着，你这个小混蛋，去超市买这些东西，然后在午饭前回来。”  
比利喘口气，点点头。  
“说你明白了。”  
“我明白了，先生。”比利小声说，他的肩膀卡在门边上，一直在跳疼着。  
“很好。”尼尔松开他，比利赶紧后退，站回门后。他别扭地把纸条塞在后裤袋里，一手摸着压痕，感到下巴酸疼。  
“直接去买东西，别想着又出去浪。”尼尔说完后离开了比利房门。  
比利下意识想回答，扭头看见尼尔走开了，便把嘴边的话吞下去。他快速地套上衣服，对着镜子看看下巴。那双迷倒霍金斯镇所有妇女的蓝眼睛此刻闪动水光（尼尔对他从来不会吝啬力度），没有人能抵挡的了火辣男孩狗狗眼的魅力。但比利厌恶这个，他父亲讨厌他哭，他自己也讨厌。哭只是示弱，令他像个娘娘腔。

你越是哭，我越要揍扁你。

比利闭上眼睛，眨几下恢复平静。他抓上车钥匙，低着头快速从沙发边走过。哈格罗夫先生坐在那看电视，对儿子的离去无动于衷。  
比利进入超市，家里的不愉快便抛在脑后，他脱离了危险区，再次成为一个夏天宝贝，朝迎面过来的女孩歪嘴笑笑。他没有费心照着清单找食物，超市里的年轻姑娘会帮他。最后比利满意地靠在塞满牛皮纸袋的食物边，悠哉地和女孩聊天。  
“怪不得我觉得你眼熟呢。”比利和谁都这么说。他很高兴女孩对此露出笑容，微小的成就感令他沾沾自喜，虽然现在笑起来还会令他下巴酸疼。  
他想着今天摆脱尼尔后，还可以和女孩——比利看了眼店员名牌，知道她叫珍妮——去镇中心逛逛，看一场午夜电影。他决定回家放下东西就走人，等到苏珊和那个小鬼头回来后再考虑回去时间。  
“所以……珍妮，你几点下班？我整个下午都有时间，或许晚上？”比利漫不经心地说，故意压低嗓音，时不时抬眼看看珍妮。他靠在柜台上，宽松的背心正好可以露出蜜棕色的胸膛。他看到女孩脸红了，而另一个声音在他身后响起。  
“嘿，你在这里！”  
比利回头，看了史蒂夫一眼，应付哼哼。他还等着珍妮的回应，结果不远处超市经理朝这边过来。  
比利遗憾地耸耸肩，抱起两大袋牛皮纸袋走开。他出到门外，史蒂夫跟着他。  
“我没想到你会来这家超市。”发胶男孩抱着两桶雪糕，在阳光下对他笑着，他高耸的刘海就像比利见他第一面时那样……坚挺。  
他之前总是这副蠢样吗？比利不确定地想。可能我真的把他揍傻了。

史蒂夫和南希乔纳森告别后便郁郁寡欢着。在他当混蛋的时候可不会对感情想这么多，这要感谢南希教会他留意这类细微的事，让他逐渐变成一个好人。他越发懂得和那些本质上不错的人做朋友，继续耍帅，努力学习，远离汤姆那帮人。关于学校里的头衔他不是很在意了，反正现在有比利不是吗？但他绝不会放弃毕业舞会，舞会国王头衔归谁还指不定呢！史蒂夫考虑要不要买通负责放音乐的人给他播拿手的舞曲，然后他思维跳跃，回忆万圣节派对上比利穿着皮夹克入场，灯光从他胸膛上流过（他的确很喜欢显露好身材，虚荣的家伙），酒洒在他脖子上，他的头发汗湿沾在额角，他的睫毛浓密，蓝眼睛发亮，他的笑容自大，而他更加热烈地陷入狂欢中又是那么快乐漂亮。  
该死的。史蒂夫捶了拳枕头，试图忘记比利仰着下巴大笑的表情。可是他失败了，无奈地度过焦虑又激动的一晚。  
第二天史蒂夫埋怨说家里没有冰淇凌，没一会儿就被他母亲推着去买一桶回来，还承诺会给他准备好用来盛放雪糕的华夫饼。所以史蒂夫的心思完全放在挑选雪糕的口味上，完全没留意比利进来，直到他抱着两桶雪糕，把自己手臂冻得发凉后才高兴地看见哈格罗夫男孩站在柜台和珍妮调情。  
史蒂夫从对方身上看到自己过去的影子，不免有点得意。他乐滋滋地走到比利身后，和他友好热情地打招呼。  
比利态度和昨天简直是一百八十度大反转。他几乎没花心思看清是谁就已经应付地点点头，注意力回到女孩身上。史蒂夫摆出臭脸，发现在比利宽大的袖口里，肋骨附近有处瘀伤。  
他发誓那不是他弄的。史蒂夫疑惑地盯着那块淤青，比利从他视线快速移开时史蒂夫还以为他几近变态的注视让比利发觉了，不过比利只是抱着两大包食品离开，突然出现的超市经理则对着史蒂夫清嗓子。  
史蒂夫用他这一辈子最快的速度付账走人，赶着自动门关上前来到比利身边，然后说出最没内容的搭讪金句。  
比利嫌弃地看着他，没想搭话。  
“好吧，见到你很高兴。”史蒂夫也承认丢了曾经风流倜傥的自己的脸，实际上在他和南希搭讪时也是会吞吞吐吐前言不搭后语的，这其中有个共性，只是史蒂夫没察觉而已。  
“我想说，你愿意的话，我们可以边吃雪糕边聊聊。”  
史蒂夫开玩笑地提议。他说完就要走，结果比利挑眉，无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“可以吧，反正我不想这么早回去。”他抱紧牛皮纸袋，走向他蓝色的汽车。史蒂夫发誓他惊讶之余并没有将眼睛粘在对方的臀部上，该死的他穿高腰裤真好看！  
他们默默无言地分享着一桶香草味雪糕，靠在车外度过绝对是史蒂夫经历的最诡异的时光。棕发男孩小心地瞥了眼比利，对方只是含着一次性勺子发呆。这和史蒂夫见过的任何一个时刻的他都不一样，不过史蒂夫反应过来，这也是他头次看见比利独自一人，或者说身边没有女孩更准确。他不会怒气冲冲，也不会得意微笑，他就是呆在那里，对着阳光中的霍金斯镇出神。史蒂夫感觉到比利终究和他一样，只是个即将成年的男孩。史蒂夫埋怨南希把他变得多愁善感，一不注意又去看那块淤青，迟疑地皱皱眉。  
“你看什么？”比利扭头看着他问。史蒂夫赶紧退开，他举起双手，显得傻气幼稚。  
“没有，我没看什么。”他露出真挚表情。“我只是想问，关于暑假你有什么打算。”他瞬间找了个话题。  
“离开这里，去找我妈。”比利干脆地说，却又显得对这个回答极其不屑。  
“哦，你是要回加州吗？你妈妈在那里？”  
“不知道。”比利含糊地回答，他挖了一勺雪糕，毫不客气地。“我只是不想留在这里。”  
史蒂夫忍着没去问他为什么，毕竟这个问题有些自讨没趣。  
“我还以为你打算打个暑期工什么的。”史蒂夫也挖了一勺，接着他后悔这勺挖得有点多了。“呃，我是打算趁暑假干点活儿，赚点零花钱给我的车保养……”他用大拇指示意不远处的那台车。  
“车不错。”比利看了一眼。“不过真的需要保养了。”  
史蒂夫灵机一动，他觉得这是个机会，和比利聊聊车的改造，男孩都喜欢这些，况且比利看上去就是对此有自己一套的人。显而易见，看看他的车。史蒂夫在心里吹了声口哨。他正高兴地要开口，麦克为首的那帮男孩从超市门口朝史蒂夫大声叫唤着。史蒂夫瞪了眼睛好一会儿才无奈地挥手，他看见男孩们发现比利后相互窃窃私语，而比利把勺子插进雪糕，拍拍手回到了科迈罗里面。他关上车门，从车窗探出头的时候再次变回那个迷人的加州男孩了。  
“感谢你的雪糕，宝宝保姆，但是我要走了。”  
史蒂夫只来得及退开，比利又看了他一眼，把车子踩得轰鸣，一下子冲了出去。史蒂夫很想让比利别再叫他宝宝保姆，可贾斯汀瞬间来到他身边，夸张地问为什么他会和比利在一块。  
“如果你少问问题的话我会考虑把这桶雪糕给你们。”史蒂夫提议。贾斯汀一下子就接受了。

比利几乎踩点回到家，他把袋子抱出车，用腰把车门撞回去。他抬头，一眼就看见尼尔站在纱窗后面等着他。  
“很准时。”尼尔在比利推门进屋后交叉手臂说。比利没看他，快速走进厨房，把一些食物放进冰箱里。他听见男人沉重的脚步声越来越近，接着冰箱门在自己面前被关上。  
“我怎么说的？”尼尔挤在狭小的厨房内问，他正好挡住比利的出路，越发显得咄咄逼人。  
“我准时回来了。”比利试着装成不在乎的模样，他拉开冰箱门，尼尔再次把它关上。  
“不不不，我还说了什么？”  
比利看向他，重复道：“我准时回来了，先生。”  
他看见尼尔笑了，那么的自信又充满恶意，像是比利一直在他的掌控之中一样。比利感到危机，喉咙发紧，而尼尔朝他伸手，拇指狠狠地从比利嘴角边划过，擦红了他的脸蛋。  
“告诉我这是什么？”  
比利看着那抹香草雪糕，胃瞬间沉下去。他还没来得及解释，尼尔直接打了他一巴掌，声音响亮得令比利耳鸣。  
“我告诉过你，小婊子，别以为可以骗过我！”尼尔抓住比利的头发，把他扯出厨房。比利试着抵抗，推倒了餐桌上的某些东西，依旧被拽着撞在墙上。比利呛出一口气，他还没意识到自己在哪，尼尔掐住他的脖子，粗糙的掌心磨得皮肤生疼。比利抓上尼尔的手腕，他张开嘴巴，而他父亲继续掐着他，直到那股力量将比利推进房间，摔在床上。尼尔在比利的咳嗽声中关上门，脚步声去到隔壁，发出断断续续翻找的动静。比利瞬间明白会发生什么，他立即打开窗户，从房间跳出，头也不回地跑回车里，感谢前几分钟的自己把钥匙留在车上。尼尔恼火地出现在门廊里时，比利发动车子，正倒退回大路上。  
“你给我过来！小混蛋！”尼尔拿着棍子在那里叫骂。  
“去你的！”比利嘶哑着从车里喊回去，他发誓他不想让哭腔这么明显，可这是心理上的因素，他无法回避。他现在只能把车开去另一个地方，等着苏珊回来后情况可以好转。  
比利下意识看了眼后视镜，对上那双泛红的眼睛后，恼火地把镜子推上去，越发大力地向前冲，把他厌恶的一切甩去后头。


End file.
